Wolverine (animal)
The elusive wolverine (Gulo gulo) has a fearsome reputation - it is the largest member of the weasel family. The remoteness and voracious appetite of these creatures have led to an aggressive reputation. Males are much heavier than females and both have a stocky body and short legs. They are well adapted to the cold habitat of their northern range with a thick, bushy coat and broad, hairy paws. The glossy coat is dark brown with a paler stripe across the rump and along the sides of the body; some individuals have white throat patches. The powerful jaws and large teeth are able to demolish frozen carrion and bone. Wolverines carry their head and tail lower than the arched back and their gait appears somewhat humpy and lumbering although they can move very quickly when necessary. The wolverine can be found in alpine tundra and northern taiga habitats. Roles * It played Professer Screweyes in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Jafar in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Lotso in Wildlife Story 3 (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Evil Leafy in Battle For North American Island Gallery Wpid-wolverine-paul-nicklen-ngs.jpg WolverineImage.jpg Gulo Gulo.jpg Wolverine.jpg Wolverine-north-dakota.jpg Wolverine (Balto II).jpg TWT Wolverine.png Wolverine (Blue Fang).jpg IMG_4641.PNG Principal_Wolverine.png Batw 028 wolverine.png Wolverine fam.png Simpsons Wolverine.jpg W.H.E.E.Z.I.E..jpeg Star meets Wolverine.png Waternoose the Wolverine.jpeg DSC_1270_1280_top_desktop.jpg Mickey meets Wolverine.png Stanley Griff Meets Wolverine.png A Hungry Wolverine.png ITIC Timon Pumbaa & wolverine6.png Wolverine fam.png Wolverines.png San Fransico Zoo Wolverine.png Wolverine IC.jpg Badger chart.jpg Char 79048.jpg Zt2-wolverine.jpg Rileys Adventures Wolverine.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Wolverine.jpg Zoboomafoo Wolverine.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Books 5C5F4824-0CE8-445C-BE1A-67EF76F76ACE.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg 94ECCAEB-C3AF-4260-B407-209B27F96F40.jpeg D4726E87-0945-41E4-9C50-CEB5FEFD7679.jpeg FB9D3169-24CB-439A-99A4-17156F9D6C49.jpeg 6877AA42-34FB-4DB7-AF69-1C19DB3AB07F.jpeg 98589890-7986-4AFF-B356-7144C424ED7E.jpeg 09690901-8097-5BAA-C467-8255D535FE8F.jpeg 67CCF6C1-E1FB-4B7F-80B1-E0C2688E52C4.jpeg 20E7F812-066A-4AD8-A691-C549564A2A77.jpeg C7B96103-52E9-44CC-AF6A-833740A37D9F.jpeg D8C07214-63F0-55DD-BA7B-944851B48E0A.jpeg E9D18325-74A1-66EE-CB8C-055962C59F1B.jpeg B1998911-BD35-4214-9B55-3ED3374AB989.jpeg 2D71E921-9384-5DB1-B057-2FBD07AE7FC1.jpeg C00DBD36-CB1A-4E95-920B-4913CE17777E.jpeg F46F090A-120B-4316-ABD9-2888C2F0A877.jpeg D0515F9D-8D49-4ED3-BFAD-4DF7BA031A52.jpeg 5C2B7674-F6ED-45BF-AC38-EE1B241EA8CE.jpeg AFA335C5-93E0-48AB-980B-901A613A5372.jpeg 460852B0-9A55-436B-803E-78DEF085852D.jpeg D84AB4CE-BA93-4FC3-B85C-89E1371E2CFF.jpeg AEB16FCC-A497-40F1-B6B9-C20968EA003A.jpeg E95BC5DF-CB04-5AD4-C96D-90F2482F3DAA.jpeg 3BA4C99C-F143-4F62-8268-E57A81BFF1BB.jpeg 8BCF6172-60D3-4D98-8143-409812E95883.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Mustelids Category:Monsters Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Carnivores Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Animals‎ Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Aye-Aye to Zorilla Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Canopy Books Animals Category:Real Life Monsters (Canopy Books) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals